The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An existing electrical connector is configured to be electrically connected to a chip module provided with multiple pins. The electrical connector includes an insulating body, a plurality of terminal slots penetrating vertically through the insulating body, and a plurality of conductive terminals accommodated in the terminal slots.
Each conductive terminal includes a main body and three elastic arms formed by extending upward from the main body. Each elastic arm includes a guiding portion formed by extending downward from a top end thereof and a contact portion formed by extending downward from the guiding portion, and the top end of the elastic arm is exposed in an opening at an upper end of a corresponding terminal slot.
When the electrical connector is used, the pins of the chip module are inserted downward into the terminal slots, the guiding portions guide the pins to move downward, and each pin is clamped among the three elastic arms of the corresponding conductive terminal, to facilitate electrical connection between the chip module and the electrical connector.
However, when the pins of the chip module are deviated relatively to normal insertion positions when being inserted downward, the pins of the chip module may easily move downward to collide with the top ends of the elastic arms, resulting in the elastic arms being damaged due to the collision, and thereby affecting stable conduction between the chip module and the electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a new electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.